vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily/Original songs list
Starred songs refer to the use of the Vocaloid 3 Lily version. Original Songs # *-ERROR - Lily *+REVERSE - Lily A *Alice 2 Alice - Lily *Alive - Lily *Ammo→Re!! - Lily *Ardor - Lily *Anesthesia - Lily *ARROWz - Lily *A Song of Power - Lily *Assassin Baby Cat - Lily & Big Al B *B C - Lily *Beatrice - Lily & Gumi *Beyond the Door - Lily* *Bite the Dust - Lily *BLACK ALICE - Lily* *Black Cat - Lily *Blame of Angel - Lily & Luka *Blindfold Love - Lily *BW - Lily *ByeBye Johnny - Lily C *Capacity - Lily *Chill Out! - Lily, Miki, VY1, & Rin *Chloe - Lily *Ciliegio - Lily *Cinematic Life - Lily *crescendo - Lily* *Cycle of Hatred - Lily D *Damsel in Withdrawal - Lily *Daybreak - Lily *December 9th - Lily *Deep Love - Lily *Degitalic Diva. - Lily *Diary-EpisodeⅡ- - Lily *Dragunov~The Parting Shot~ - Lily *Dreamed Ningyou - Lily *Dreamless - Lily *Dystopia of Collapse - Lily & Luka E *Empty Heart - Lily *Energy - Lily *Eternal Flower - Lily F *FACE - Lily *Fallen Angels In The Azure ~Encounter Of Fate~ - Lily & Hatsune Miku *Fatal Moment - Lily *Feel My Soul - Lily *Fictions - Lily *Fire Dance - Lily *Firefly - Lily *FLARE - Lily *flower - Lily* *Fragment of the Light - Lily *Furry Furry - Lily G *Ginomikata blame - Lily *Glacial Forest - Lily *GLIDE - Lily *GOIN' MY WAY - Lily *Gravity D - Lily *Guilty Dancer - Lily H *Halcyon - Lily *Halo - Lily *Happy July 7th - Lily *HELL†SING - Lily *Hello - Lily *Hello Laughter - Lily, Gumi, Miku, Rin, Luka, and IA *Here - Lily *Highlights - Lily *Hitori Yurari - Lily *HYBRID - Lily I *Ice Flame Symphony Song - Lily *Idle Security☆Knowledge - Lily *If Holding Hands - Lily *Ikusabachi - Lily *Impulse×Pandemonics - Lily, VY2, Kaito, Meiko, & Yukari *Indicator Red - Lily *I remember... - Lily J *Jitter Doll - Lily K L *Labyrinth of love - Lily *Lala - Lily *Leanyka - Lily *Let's go for a walk! - Lily, Gakupo, & Gumi *Lience - Lily *Lience - Lily* *Lily Lily★Burning Night - Lily *Lily Lily★Burning Night - Lily* *Lilyzm Gold - Lily & Gakupo *Limiter - Lily *Lirio Envenenado - Lily *Lirio Envenenado - Lily* *Log Out - Lily *Love Redrum - Lily, Yukari, & Luka M *Marie-Luise- Lily *Meisou Rhapsody - Lily, Gumi, & Gakupo *Melody Newborn - Lily & Hatsune Miku *Memory of Freesia (short) - Lily *Mon prayer - Lily & Hiyama Kiyoteru *Most Part of the Wind - Lily *My Answer - Lily N *Need not to know - Lily *Neglected - Lily *night witch - Lily & Luka *no_title - Lily O *One Day Late Full Moon - Lily* *ONI-YURI - Lily *Our Rebel Loser - Lily P *Pain Rising - Lily *Perpetual Motion - Lily *Phoenix Dance - Lily *Pretended Love - Lily* *Princess "L" - Lily *Princess Tabby - Lily *Prison of Sky - Lily *Prototype - Lily Q *Queen of Sand Castle - Lily R *Re Birth - Lily *Real And Unreal - Lily *Reason - Lily *Recommendation of Love - Lily *Record of Storage - Lily & KAITO *Reflect me - Lily* *RELEASE,your mind - Lily & Miku(append) *Remember me - Lily *Reminiscence of Garnet - Lily* *Return of Queen Bee - Lily *Rising Pain - Lily S *Sacrifice - Lily & VY1 *Scarlet Rose - Lily *SCORE→SOUND→MUSIC - Lily *Secret Flame - Lily & Miku *Seek - Lily *Sepia Style - Lily *Shooting Star - Lily *Silent Twilight - Lily* *Sleepin Heaven - Lily *Smiling- Lily, Yuki, VY1, Kiyoteru, Gumi, Miki, Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, Rin, Len, Luka, Miku, Miku* *Snow Tears - Lily* *Social Divide - Lily *Solid Feast - Lily *Space Tour - Lily *Spoonning - Lily, Gumi & Miku *Spring Shower - Lily *Start! - Lily *Stay Gold - like a Honey - Lily *Summer Beach Girl - Lily *Summer Days - Lily T *Taiyou - Lily *TATAKAI - Lily *Teaching - Lily *Tears - Lily & VY1 *Terrorist - Lily *The_Box - Lily *The Pitiful Egoist - Lily *The Sound of the Waves - Lily* *The Trifle Song - Lily *THIRIA - Lily *Too Late For Love - Lily *Twins Moons of Tears - Lily & Rin U *Under of Fragments - Lily *Undirected Doll - Lily V *Venus - Lily* *Vestige - Lily *virginity lost - Lily W *WAVE - Lily *White Edit - Lily, Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku & Gumi *White Lily Basket - Lily & Megurine Luka *White Moment - Lily *Wine - Lily *Winter Words - Lily X *Xross Counter - Lily Y *You Are My Pal - Lily *You the World - Lily* *Yuragi "Tremor" - Lily Z Category:Youtube listings